The Object
by MingNda2718
Summary: [KYUMIN FF/OneShoot/YAOI]Selamanya aku hanya akan jadi objek lukismu, tanpa kau tahu apa yang tengah kusembunyikan rapat darimu-Kyuhyun. Mind to RnR? :)


Hari ini langit pagi Seoul tampak cerah. Matahari masih berputar seperti sedia kala. Burung-burug gereja saling bersahutan mengeluarkan nada istimewanya. Pohon-pohon pun ikut bergoyang terkena terkena sapaan angin sepoi. Setiap orang beraktivitas seperti hari biasa. Hanya aku yang berhenti berkegiatan. Cukup berdiam diri menjadi objek lukisanmu…

**.**

**The Object **** GyuMingie137**

**Genre****: Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing****: KyuMin—tersirat!**

**Rated****: T**

**Length****: OneShoot, 1486 words.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything except plot.**

**Warning****: All Kyuhyun's POV | AU | Shou-Ai—DLDR!**

**.**

Suara goresan cat air yang menyapu kanvas terdengar lembut. Hampir saja aku terkantuk. Tapi untungnya dengan melihat raut seriusmu ketika melukis itu, dapat sedikit menentramkan hatiku yang sebenarnya telah jenuh. Sudah dua jam kau memaksaku tetap disini, duduk bersilang kaki dengan tangan menggenggam gitar tua. Sedangkan kau selalu memintaku agar kembali ke posisi semula jika hendak bergerak. Tidak boleh menggelengkan kepala atau sekedar membunyikan sendi-sendi yang ingin berkontraksi.

Untuk menarik napas panjang pun kau sesalkan. Aku terdiam. Padahal aku telah begitu lama tidak menggerakkan badan. Seluruh badanku terasa pegal, aku jadi ingat peristiwa saat aku bertanya padamu waktu itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menggambar patung saja, Min? Mereka tidak akan pernah merasa capek dan bosan. Tidak sepertiku…"

"Mereka tidak _natural_, tidak sepertimu," jawabmu disertai dengan senyuman memukau. Senyum yang selalu membuatku terpana. Dengan mata bulatmu yang sedikit menyipit ketika tersenyum itu. Kau selalu bisa mengambil hatiku, entah bagaimana caranya.

Aku yakin, setiap orang pun akan merasa lega ketika mereka berbincang denganmu. Suaramu begitu merdu, walau kau jarang menunjukkannya pada orang lain. Sayang sekali, padahal aku percaya kau bahkan bisa menjadi penyanyi jika saja mau. Penyanyi elit tapi, bukan sepertiku.

Saat itu aku bahagia, tapi tentu hanya sesaat. Karena setelahnya, kau memintaku menjadi objek lukismu lagi—yang itu artinya aku tidak boleh bergetar sedikit pun selama lebih kurang tiga jam agar kau bisa melukis dengan lebih fokus.

Aku sadar kita berbeda kasta. Aku hanyalah seorang pengamen jalanan yang tak punya apa-apa, pengangguran yang tak jelas masa depannya bagaimana. Sedangkan kau jauh berada di atas strata sederhana. Bergabung bersama kawan-kawan pelukis di pusat kota. Waktu tak pernah berpihak untuk kita. Tak menyempatkan sebentar saja untuk kita dapat bertatap muka.

Dalam seminggu aku merasa beruntung meski hanya sekali bertemu. Yang artinya aku akan dapat mengagumi wajahmu lagi, meski cuma sepintas lalu. Itu juga hanya beberapa jam saat kau melukis wajahku yang temaram. Menyembunyikan kalut perasaan sepihakku padamu. Aku berani bersumpah kau tak tahu, apalagi untuk membalas. Tak apa, aku mengerti.

Teringat pada suatu senja kau memberikan lukisan dengan wajahku yang pernah kau ciptakan.

"Simpanlah, aku ingin Kyu memilikinya,"

Aku terperangah seketika. Bagiku gambar yang tengah kugenggam tampak amat asing di mataku. Aku tak mengenal wajah yang tercetak di sana. Memang persis dengan diriku. Seperti melihat sebuah episode diri sendiri. Tapi tetap saja rasanya aneh. Paras yang kau lukis itu begitu indah. Berkulit putih tanpa goresan di sana-sini. Mulus, dan terlihat lebih tampan. Berbeda dengan cermin yang memantulkan wajah ini. Aku mengernyit, bertanya dalam-dalam. Apakah ini lelucon untuk mengejekku, ataukah cerminan diriku di masa depan. Sebelum aku menduga yang bukan-bukan, kau langsung bertanya setelah menyodorkan hasta karyamu.

"Jelek, _nde_?" Aku kaget. Lukisan yang sangat menarik ini masih kau ragukan.

"_Aniyo_. Bagus banget. Tapi tidak mirip denganku." Aku sedikit mengajukan gugatan. Aku tahu, melukis itu tidaklah mudah. Karena itu aku patut memberi pujian, bukan celaan.

"Beda?" Kali ini kau yang merasa kaget. Padahal sedari tadi akulah yang berada dalam keadaan tertekan.

"_Nde_. Kyu kan tidak setampan itu." Tentu saja kuakhiri dengan senyuman agar kau tak merasa kecewa.

"Tapi bagiku ini adalah Kyu," Kau menunjuk lukisan itu, "jemariku berusaha merepresentasikan apa yang aku lihat. Dan yang aku lihat saat melukis tadi adalah kau yang berdiri di hadapanku. Kau yang sebenarnya sangat sempurna, tak mungkin hasil karyaku menyerupai ciptaan Tuhan." ucapmu tegas waktu itu. Membuatku yang kini terdiam mematung terbangun dari lamunan yang mulai entah kapan menggerogoti pikiran.

Lihatlah, Min, kali ini wajahku memandang lurus ke depan. Seperti yang kau katakan saat sebelum melukis.

"Tatapan ke depan dalam sebuah lukisan melambangkan keberanian." Lantas kau memperlihatkan potret menawan seseorang yang diabadikan dalam bentuk lukisan yang tangah kau genggam. Ia tampan, dan melihat ke depan—aku harus mengikuti jejaknya.

Untuk kali ini aku akan memperlihatkan kesungguhanku menjadi objek lukisanmu. Harus membiasakan diri untuk tidak memandang kosong ke arah samping. Ini semua karena keinginanmu, kau pernah berbisik kepadaku bahwa orang yang membuang pandang ke samping saat diperhatikan adalah ciri-ciri orang pemalu. Kemudian kau bercerita tentang para permaisuri raja dan selir-selir yang selalu menolak menatap lurus ke depan saat dilukis.

Masih harus menunggu sekitar tigapuluh menit lagi agar aku bisa bergerak. Meski kaki kesemutan, badan sedikit kram, kulit gatal-gatal, juga semilir angin yang membuat tubuh menggigil harus ditahan. Semuanya harus dilalui dengan berdiam diri. Bahkan nyamuk yang menggigit dan lalat yang hinggap di hidung pun tidak diperkenankan untuk diusir. Kalian semua tertawa, tapi aku tidak boleh walau hanya mengulum senyum.

Kau selalu berkomentar waktu aku bergeser duduk sedikit saja. Atau saat aku berubah posisi meski seminimal mungkin. Kau selalu tahu hal itu.

"_M-mian_ Kyu, seperti tadi lagi, bisa?" Nada bicaramu seperti sedang memohon. Aku tak sanggup melihatmu seperti itu. Baiklah, Min, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta.

Detik demi detik berjalan lamban. Menit menuju menit terasa membuat sakit. Perputaran waktu harus dilalui dengan bergeming. Memenjarakan kebebasan hanya untuk alasan sebuah lukisan. Aku masih harus berdiam diri. Sambil berharap kau mengerti tentang arti kekuatan dalam diam.

Dan syukurlah, akhirnya tuntas sudah tugasku yang berperan sebagai patung mingguan milikmu. Aku dapat bernapas lega, menggerakkan semua badan yang terasa pegal. Membunyikan sendi-sendi dari batang leher hingga ujung kaki. Untuk jari-jari kaki, aku terlampau malu membunyikannya.

"_Gomawo. _Sudah jadi objek lukisku lagi." katamu, selalu begitu usai melukis. Aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala sekali sambil menyunggingkan senyum. Enggan berbicara setelah berjam-jam kau memintaku diam. Mungkin lebih tepatnya karena aku terlampau bingung mesti memulai topik bicara darimana. Mahasiswa muda sepertimu pasti lebih banyak tahu daripadaku yang seorang lulusan sekolah menengah saja.

"Ini, ucapan terimakasih dari kami,"

Kau menyodorkan amplop yang telah berisi lembaran won. Isinya pasti seperti biasa, cukup untuk sekali makan ditambah keperluan mandi. Lumayan jika dibanding dengan mengamen dengan durasi yang bersamaan. Aku menerimanya malu-malu.

"_Gomawo, ye, _Kyu…"

Kau kembali mengucapkan terimakasih. Begitu nyaman kata-kata itu memasuki rongga telinga. Sama seperti suara merdumu yang tak ingin keluar dari lubang pendengaran.

"_Cheon_. Min-_ah _mau jadi pelukis, ya?" tanyaku sebelum kita berpisah. Kau sudah biasa mengantarkanku sampai ke gerbang depan. Jadi aku begitu hapal akan tingkah lakumu. Dan bagiku, inilah saat yang ditunggu; meski hanya beberapa menit bersama, kau sungguh membuatku nyaman berada di dekatmu.

Kau menarik napas panjang, "Ya. Aku ingin sekali menjadi pelukis," Serasa baru saja meluapkan emosimu, lantas kau tertawa kecil. Kemudian melanjutkan ucapan yang sebenarnya tidak kumengerti, tapi aku coba mendengarnya dengan khidmat. Selama itu kau, aku bahkan rela menukar sang waktu demi bisa berlama denganmu.

"Kyu tahu, kan, lukisan Monalisa yang terkenal itu? Diciptakan oleh seorang yang sangat kukagumi, Leonardo da Vinci. Dan aku ingin impianku tercapai, membuat lukisan yang fenomenal, terkenal ke seantero dunia. Ah, tak ada salahnya kan bermimpi. Semuanya gratis, dan tinggal usaha yang menentukan langkah kita kemudian."

Aku mengangguk-angguk saja. Entah mengapa wajahmu begitu menyorotkan harapan tinggi seolah amat optimis. Membuatku takut bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengusik.

"Tapi kenapa tidak melukis orang terkenal saja? Agar—lukisanmu menjadi ikut…terkenal?"

Kau tersenyum saat kulontarkan pertanyaan itu. Kurasa itu pertanyaan konyol, aku mulai merutuki pikiranku. Namun tanpa diduga kau justru tersenyum semakin lebar. Tapi kurasa tak ada yang lucu bagiku. Tapi tak apalah, aku sedikit bahagia menatap deret gigimu yang makin terlihat mirip kelinci.

"Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_," panggilmu padaku. Aku menoleh bingung. Kau mengerjap pelan, "Lisa yang ada di lukisan Monalisa itu juga orang biasa. Dia tak terkenal. Tapi melalui coretan Vinci, seorang yang biasa menjadi luar biasa. Fenomenal! Aku pun ingin seperti itu. membuat orang biasa menjadi bisa terkenal. Keren, kan? Dan aku ingin kau yang menjadi objek lukisku itu!"

Aku kaget bukan main. Perlahan tapi pasti, denyutan di jantung tepat bagian aortaku mulanya biasa saja, tapi setelah kau melontarkan kalimatmu barusan, dentumannya bertambah. Memompa darah naik-turun tidak stabil. Mungkin inilah pengaruh dari apa yang dinamakan cinta diam-diam? Aku mencoba memberanikan diri menyatakan apa yang ingin aku ucapkan. Menuntun kata demi kata yang akan terlontar supaya tidak salah nantinya.

"_Arrasseo_. Aku bersedia kau lukis kapanpun dan dengan posisi bagaimanapun. Aku akan merasa sangat bahagia bila keinginanmu dapat tercapai. Karena impianku adalah mewujudkan impianmu,"

Aku tersenyum. Bait terakhir lontaran kalimatku rasanya ambigu. Tak apalah…sekali ini saja aku ingin menghibur diri.

Kau menggigit bibirmu. Sepertinya bicaraku salah? Tapi tiba-tiba kau tertawa, yang membuatku ikut tertawa renyah bersamamu.

Tidak terasa kita sudah sampai di gerbang depan gedung tua ini. Tempatmu dan kawan-kawan melukis kami, seniman jalanan kau menyebutnya. Waktunya kita berpisah hari ini, aku akan kembali menjadi seniman jalanan yang kini terpinggirkan dan tak dihiraukan. Dan kau harus segera menyelesaikan lukisan setengah jadimu itu.

Tentu aku tahu, setelah kau dan mereka selesai melukis, kau akan dijemput oleh seseorang yang berada dalam mobil mewah berwarna _silver_. Tampan dan berpendidikan, dan tentu saja kaya. Aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah menanyakan perihal ia kepadamu. Dan itu sungguh tidak penting. Karena hanya akan menyakiti hatiku ini.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review, chingu? X')**


End file.
